Fallen Angel
by ShikuxReaper
Summary: School FanFic. Vampires, the natural enemy of a Demonic angel. In the present day, normal teenagers are changed by the newcomers who are famous models. SasuxOC *not really good w/ summares!*
1. Chapter 1

demonic angel:

_adjective_

an angel that resembles or has the characteristic of demons or evil spirits

**Two Hundred Years Ago.**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Rain descended onto everything in it's sight, putting out the fire that swallowed the entire village. Only two figures could be seen, demonic creatures. One had long silver hair withy matching golden eyes and with long black hair and red eyes, though both eyes were different colored they were filled with the same thing--hatred. The silver person picked up his weapon which resembled a scythe with a crescent moon shaped blade. He let out a low growl as his opponent gave a small smirk revealing his blood-stained katana. The man took a quick glance to a boy with long honey brown hair and pink eyes wearing a pink kimono standing with another boy with black hair, its length a little bit pass his ears and icy blue eyes wearing a see-thourgh fish net shirt with cargo pants. _

_"Kuso, Takeshi, I do not have much time now. Find my daughter and get out of here" He yelled out to them._

_"But Tsukasa-sama where do we take her?" Kuso, the blonde boy asked._

_"Just go!" Tsukasa snarled baring his fangs._

_The haze mixed in with fire and a person appeared, their wings creating even more fire._

_"Come...Tsubasa-san. We still have a battle to finish." The image spoke in a harsh tone._

_"Madara..." Akito growled taking full offense._

_"GO!!" Tsubasa barked out sending shivers down the two boy's spines._

_They hesitated but then shook their head. "As you wish...Master." Both spoke in unison and disappeared. Tsukasa and Madara were faced to each other._

_"Do you think that was a wise decision, hm?" Madara asked._

_"Shut the fuck up!" He charged towards his and slashed though the flames with a shadow jutsu that covered his weapon causing the flame to turn black._

_"Your life ends here!!"_

_The ruins fell once onto the battle field ending the fight. From afar a young man who had the same eyes stared down upon the village and smiled darkly. "Your so foolish Grandfather."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Present Day**

"Kyaaaa!!"

Shiki flinched at the sounds the girls were making at her. _Damn are they lesbians?_ A shudder ran down her spine as the thought of her going out with a girl. It was spring and that meant a new school year. Shiki was 17 in the 11th grade so it was her second year at Konoha Academy. For an odd reason girls always made_ kya_ sounds to her, god it was annoying, she liked guys **not** girls. She fixed her school uniform which was a short black skirt and white collard shirt with a red a tie, along with long socks with black leather shoes which she hated. Shiki was unique. She was born with silver hair and one-of-a-kind golden eyes that sparkled under the moonlight. She sighed and saw that she was in class room 2-A. "Shiki-chan!!" She turned around to see her friend Haruno Sakura running towards her while waving. Her pink hair stood out and to top it all off she had emerald green eyes to go with it. Shikumi grinned at her.

"So what class are you in Haruno?"

"2-A! You?"

"Same."

"OMG we're in the same class again this year!" She squealed abd hugged her tightly. Shiki could feel the envious stares they were giving Sakura, from boys and girls. Sakura was reading a magazine that had two boy models on the front.

"Who're they?" She asked curiously.

"You never heard of them!? They're new male models Takeshi and Kuso."

The rest of her friends came up to them.

Uzumaki Naruto was her first friend here. She connected with him really fast, along with Sakura as well, he was the first one to approach her.

Inuzuka Kiba was in her nature club in first year, he carries around his dog Akamaru even though he always gets in trouble. He has a nose like a dog

Ten Ten and Rock Lee are the funniest couple, she met them when she started working at the music shop.

It seemed all of her friends were in the same class together (minus Ten Ten Rock Lee and there 3rd years) including the heart throb of the school Uchiha Sasuke. Shiki scowled. She loathed him. She didn't know why but something about him she just didn't like, but it seemed he was good friends with Naruto since they hang out most of the time. She does too only with Naruto but they don't talk when they're together. She looked up from her desk to see that Sasuke was sitting next to her and also that there were 2 empty seats in the room, one in front of her and one on her other side. _Strange.._Shiki thought. Normally the desks would be filled up so there wouldn't be any wasted space. Her attention was directed to the door when Naruto pointed to the door opened-mouthed and all of the girls screamed. Kakashi-sensei, a teacher who has white hair and has half of his face covered with a mask only making his right eye visible, stood at the door along with two students that seemed to be quiet familiar. When they both locked their eyes with her they grinned. Shiki froze. "...Nanda...?"

"Good Morning Class. As you may know I am Hatake Kakashi, your sensei. I welcome all of you to your 2nd year. Now please welcome two new students, you may know them you may not, either way make them feel welcome." He turned to the boys. "You may introduce yourselves."

Shiki rolled her eyes. _Well duh everyone knows them._ She saw as the long honey brown haired boy with pink eyes bowed politely. _He looks like a girl. Bishounen?_

"Hello I am Ai Kuso. I am from the flower country, but I moved here for my career. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He smiled at the class which made all of the girls melt in their seat. The other boy who she assumed was Takeshi introduced himself.

"I'm Hyo Takeshi and I was born in the Snow Country. I moved here for the same reason..." His hands were in his pockets and bore an expressionless face. The girls _kyaed _and seemed to have hearts in their eyes...creepy.

"Well...there are too empty desk right next to Kurozuki-san." He pointed towards the empty desks. They made their way to there desk and say down. Takeshi sat next to her and Kuso sat in front of her.

"Well class lets have a free period so go hang around, but don't get in trouble alright?" He pulled out a small orange book and everyone knew what it was. The class sweat-dropped but did what he said. As of now her area was crowded by girls. Even people from other clases sneaked over to see them. Again, she rolled her eyes and got up pushing through the girls.

"Ah! Shiki-san we're sorry!" Three girls who seemed to be from another class.

"Um...it's okay." Shiki replied with no emotion. She caught a glimpse of Takeshi and Kuso looking at her before she walked out of the room. Naruto caught up to her.

"Ne, Shiki-chan it's so loud in there!" Naruto complained.

"I agree, who the hell would care about models anyways." She grinned at him and sat down in the hallway, he joined her. _First day of school and we already have a free period._

Naruto yawned. "Man, Im tired, I only slept for 3 hours, playing video games are going to be the death me."

Shiki laughed. "Yeah." Just then two shadows appeared in front of them. When they both looked up the two new student were there. _They remind me of Yin and Yang. She thought._

"Oi, what the hell do you want, newbies?" Shiki said blankly. Naruto looked at her and snickered. "Never nice." He muttered.

They both continued to stare at her. "Well!?" She growled. They both smirked.

"We just want to become friends with you Kurozuki-san." Kuso spoke softly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you _models_ want to be friends with _me?_" She emphasized on model and me.

"Because..." Shiki flinched at Takeshi's sudden voice. "We find you interesting, Shiki." He bent down and smirked at her. His voice as cold, just like his eyes.

"Naru-kun can you go back to class please?" She asked as she looked into Takeshi's eyes.

"EH!?" His voice filled the hallway.

"Just go." She hissed. Naruto scowled and walked away angry. "Now that we're alone..." Takeshi continued. "Let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my OC characters.**

**Sou****l**:

noun

_the spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or animal, regarded as immortal._

Shiki, Kuso, and Takeshi were sitting at the courtyard under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. The sun stole a kiss upon her face, illuminating her golden eyes.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Shiki asked in a annoyed tone as she glared at both of the models who sat in front of her.

"Ah, yes." Kuso smiled. "Tell us about yourself Kurozuki-san."

Shiki was taken back. "N-nani!? That's why you call me out here for!?" She growled out. "And besides why should I? It's not like your really interested, I bet you just want to be my friend for 'popularity', though you already have it." She got up. "So, later." She turned her back on them and began to talk away.

"You live alone in an apartment complex near the ramen shop. Your an orphan, never 'knew' your parents." Takeshi said calmly to her. She froze and looked back. "H-how do you know!? You just met me?"

"We know more than you think..." Takeshi was suddenly behind her. She held in her breathe a hand was suddenly at her cheek the coldness startled her. "...about your family." The hand traveled down to her chest where he was unbuttoning her shirt.

"What...are you doing." She asked in a harsh tone. She gripped his hand as soon as the third button was released. Her birth mark was showing, it was a fair size crescent moon that also formed a pentagram in the middle connecting. It was actually a weird mark, she looked it up on the internet and it was a rare mark that appeared on people who had special abilities. She thought it was all mumbo jumbo since she has nothing like that. Even though she feels like power grows inside her at night when when the moon is out and she is scared when the moon hides, like her only family that leaves her.

"Do you think you always had this Shiki-san?" Kuso broke her thoughts. She relaxed her muscles which made her lean on Takeshi. His eyes were staring at her she then realized that he was looking down her shirt. A crimson blush appeared on her face and she pushed Takeshi away from her. "PERV!" She hissed. He only chuckled. "What do you mean I wasn't _always like this?_" She demanded. "Have I met you two before?"

"Yes." They both spoke at the same time. She was puzzled. There was no way she could meet two professional models that were born in a different country. She walked to the gate of the school and looked ahead. The school bell rung. "Let's not talk here, your fans will disrupt us." They both nodded in agreement and followed her out. She felt like they would do anything she asked...which was weird...

The place they ended up, was her home. She didn't know why or how but they are here and might as well explain everything. She came out of the kitchen and placed the tea her marble table, she poured the scented rose tea onto the three individual cups that had each element symbol on there. She gave Earth to Kuso, Water to Takeshi, and shadow to herself. She took a sip gradually and placed her cup down, she looked at Takeshi then Kuso. "You...know something about me that I don't." Her face fell. "Explain." She commanded. Kuso cleared his throat and spoke in a formal tone, more formal than usually. "Shiki-sama..." Eh? '-sama'? "..you..are a demonic angel." He said flatly. Shiki first gaped at him but soon followed with laughter. "Yeah right! Im not some gorgeous girl with wings sprouting out of my back! Hell, Im not even that well mannered." They both were silent. "As I was saying..." He continued. "You have the blood of royalty, blood of a powerful clan, they also have unearthly beauty. It's true that you do not have wings because you do not remember how.."

Takeshi cut in. "You also have the look, gold eyes and silver hair. Which represents, Yin and Yang, the moon and sun. You are powerful at night then the daytime." Shiki stared at her cup."Stop fucking around!" She screamed. "How can you lie? I am not an angel! That's ridiculous? You two have seriously lost it" She panted by the loss of breathe. Takeshi slammed his fist onto the table which made her flinch. "If you don't believe us then we'll show you!!" Kuso stood up. "Takeshi don't!"

Takeshi went to Shiki and placed a finger on her forehead, at an instant her eyelids become heavy, she stumbled backwards feeling herself getting caught. Her mind was overflowing with memories of her past, her family.

-

-

-

-

A girl came out of her room wearing a black kimono that had a purple flower design, her long silver hair was up in a bun with two hair sticks that were a metallic purple, bangs brushed to the side. A smile occupied her face. "Onii-san, where are you!?" She yelled out to the long hallway. "Im here!" She heard a voice call respond to her out side. She was curious on how her brother would think of her, it was her first time that she got all dressed up because normally she would just wear ninja gear, it was more comfortable for her. It was the day that her older brother, Daigo, would turn 17. He was only four years older than her but she was more 'mature' than him, he always got mad when she pointed that out. They both looked similar but he had sort of a baby face and a a darker tint to his hair, practically every girl fell for him. When she got outside she saw that he was wearing a black tuxedo. which were only worn at very special occasions. He grinned as he saw his little sister run up to him and embraced her. "Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed and snuggled her head on his chest. "I can't believe your gonna leave me, baka!" She said against his chest. He patted her on the head. "Don't worry I'll come back in a couple of years..." He looked down. "To become the best medic ninja, it takes time."

"Nya? But you can become one in this village! You don't have to leave!" She pouted, pulling away from him. "The Kurozuki Clan has many talented medical ninjas anyways, why don't you just join ANBU?"

Daigo sighed. "Shiki...you know that we are different...we are demonic angel, last of our kind." He looked at his hand which held a crescent moon with a pentagram in the middle that same she symbol she has on her chest. "I want to restore it and you can't by just using regular ninjutsu, our bodies are built differently, not even our allies the Uchiha Clan can."

"But the Uchihas aren't angels there just blood suckers! Bat demons!" She shouted.

He didn't flinch but just stared at her his face drained from emotions. "Yes, but there body structures are built the same. And not only there wings but there organs and bones." He said calmly. She stood there quietly with an angry look on her face until an angelic voice interrupted them. "Daigo, Shiki, it's time to go.." When they both turned to look who it was their faces went back to normal. It was their mother, she had the same color hair as suko but only all white and white gold eyes. She wore a pink kimono that had small birds at the botton and braided her long hair.

"Ah, Okaa-san." Daigo spoke who bowed at her present. Shiki bowed when she saw her brother glare at her. _Dammit he's so persistant. _In the corner of her eye she spotted her father, a tall, well-built tan man, that had strong golden eyes. His hair was in a single ponytail that let his long silver hair blow in the wind behind him, he too wore a tuxedo. The Kurozuki clan is a monarchy, there is one king and one queen. Her father ruled over the clan, so that made Daigo the heir, but unfortunatley he was leaving so Shiki had to take his place. She was born a skilled fighter, she mastered every elemental jutsu plus her clan's element, shadow, He taijutsu skills were high and genjutsu were perfected. To top it all off she had the strength of a demon and pureness of an angel, which protects her from genjutsus and enhances there vision at night, thats why there eyes are such an unusual color, like a cat's. They were headed to the huge flower garden that centered there village, which the party was held at. As they passed by numerous people were gawking at them wondering were hey were heading. Of course those were the people who didn't know what day it was, others bowed as the family walked by. As she was looking at the crowd she noticed a boy, about her age stare at her. He had raven style hair and onyx colored for some reason his features intrigued her. _Who is he? Never seen him before._ She stopped in her tracks. Her father stared at her. "Shiki, come now." He said in his deep caring voice. "Gomen-nasai Kaa-san, but I have somewhere to go first." When he was about to speak her mother placed a shoulder on him. "Let her go, she'll be back in time." He nodded his eyes a bit worried but he kept on walking.

Shiki was walking in an alley where she had seen the boy and looked around, nobody was there. She sighed and turned around. There were 2 men blocking her way and by the looks of it they were hired ninja. "Great." She muttered. "Hm, so we were sent to kill this little girl?" The man laughed baring his fangs. "This will be easy!" He was held back by his partner. "What the hell lemme go!" His partner pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "Remember this is the heir to the Kurozuki clan she won't be easy to beat..." But it was too late the guy who acted all tough had a kunai knife in his throat. She always carried her weapons with her no matter what the occasion. It's better than wasting her chakra on weaklings. "One down." She smirked taking out another kunai ready to attack. The guys took a step back and vanished. She sighed. It wasn't the first time people tried to assasinate her since alot of people didn't like the Kurozuki clan, so they just want to take out the next heir. She looked up and squinted her eyes the sun was annoying to her. "Guess it's time to go back..." She stuck her tongue out just thinking of it. _Stupid Uchihas._ She walked out of the valley stepping on the corpse in the process.

The man who pursued Shiki was hidding under a large oak tree, he undid his henge jutsu and grinned darkly. _She didn't even know it was only a tranformation, to think she's the next heir._ He forgot about his now dead partner Shishou and focused on other things. It was time for Kurozuki Daigo's party, he wouldn't want to miss the chance of meeting the little heir in his true form. He pictured her and the rest of her clan dead. He chuckled at the thought. _Yes...soon it will happen._


	3. Chapter 3

**alrigty then! I do not own Naruto but only the idea and oc char.**

**anywhoo...**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

dream:**

noun

_a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep  
_

When Shiki awoke she was in a foreign bed. Her head was beating loud, fast, it hurt like hell. She gripped it hard hoping it would ease the pain. "GODAMMIT!" She yelled out. Her skin was beginning to burn, the place where her birthmark was. She got out of her bed and ran into her bathroom. She stripped down and jumped into the shower making the water **cold. **She closed her eyes as the water washed away her pain, making her skin feel numb. Her bathroom door flung open startling her, Kuso and Takeshi were at her door panting like they've been running. It took her a while to process what just happened. She was naked, two guys just ran in here...panting. She screamed and chucked a bar of soap at them. "GET OUT!!" She roared. Kuso fled the scene, Takeshi ended up stepping on it and slipped forward. "Ahhh!" He lunged forward and fell on Shiki. Both got wet.

"Ita.." Shiki groaned. Now she has an even bigger headache. She felt a head on her chest and looked down. Takeshi's head on her breast, his face was beet red. He quickly pulled her away and turned away from her. Shiki's body was shaking due to the cold water, he didn't even dare to look back but somehow managed to get a towel on her lap. "Cover up..." He said as he dried himself up. "Ah...t-thank you." She wrapped the towel around her and realized it wasn't her bathroom. "Ano...where am I?" She asked in a quiet voice. "It's _our_ home." He emphasized on 'ou'r like I lived here too. She was silent. Takeshi turned to her but slowly, not wanting to freak her out. "...that mean's this is your bathroom now." She released her arms from her sides loosing the towel.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LIVE HERE NOW!" She glared at him and saw that his head was turned. She stomped towards him. "Oi! Look at me when I talk to you, baka!" She grabbed his face with both of her hands and turned it towards her. He broke away and ran out of the bathroom. She ran after him and jumped on him pinning him down on the bed. Her silver hair dangled down in front of her face dripping water onto his face, golden eyes locked on him like he was her prey.

"You also knocked me unconscious, I should punish you for that." She gave him a dark grin. "And seriously I'm not going to live here, I don't give a shit about this angel crap." He shot out his arm and gripped onto her wait and switched the position, now he was on top.

"A young lady of your kind shouldn't talk like that." Takeshi whispered in her ear that sent a chill down her spine. He got a blanket and put it over her.

"You have a beatiful body but I know your not that type of girl." He smirked. Her face just stared into his eyes, hers became dull and plain she then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face closer to hers, lips just inches from each other.

"s...ke..." She mumbled. She then closed her eyes, tears forming at the rims. Her pulse sped up. Takeshi flinched, he could feel Shiki's chakra level increase. He pulled down the sheet just enough to see her mark, it was glowing. She groaned out in pain as she bit her bottom lip to keep her from screaming. He panicked. If the seal that held all of her demonic chakra was broken now then they'll be in trouble, the body she's in now won't handle that much strain. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood over the mark, her breathing became slower than before, she was calming down. Her arms fell to the side and she fell asleep.

"So the seal has become weaker, hm?" Takeshi turned, Kuso was standing at the doorway with his head cocked to the side.

"It seems you had a joyful experience with the princess." The brunette commented.

Takeshi got of the bed and wrapped Shiki's body trying not to stare. "Shut up." He growled. The feminine boy walked over to the girl and kissed her forehead. "You know she already belongs to someone..." Takeshi clenched his fist.

"Don't even bring that up.!" He walked out of the room with the towel he used to dry himself. "Damn flower." He muttered under his breathe.  


* * *

Kuso sat down at his desk and began writing his paper for class. 'Describe the different types and functions of organs in you body' . He gave out a small sigh. _This was clearly a shame._ Him, a model, a demon, has to do a simple task as to describe the organs. _The heart..._He began writing._ A hollow muscular organ that pumps the blood through the circulatory system by rhythmic contraction and dilation. _"Hn, easy." Since he has studied with the best doctors, it would be sin not to know all of this.

"LET ME GO!" He heard a voice in the living room. _It seems that she awoken._ He finished the rest of his paper and got up putting his school jacket on. "GET DRESSED YOU DAMN GIRL!" Takeshi yelled. Kuso sighed heavily. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and this is what he gets. "STOP STARING AT ME, PERV!" She shouted.

-CRASH-

Kuso flinched. _What The...!?_ He stood up and ran to theother room. There he saw a vase shattered on the floor and blood dripping down on Takeshi's face. He sweat-dropped. Shiki must've smashed it over his head. He chuckled at the scene. "Stop fooling around you two, we have to get to school." Shiki got up quickly and dashed to her room. It's been two week since Shiki moved in their 8 bedroom house, they were of course famous, at first she despised the idea but then caved in when she saw the garden. She still doesn't have her memories back but it seems that there coming back bit by bit. When she came out her hair was in two low pigtails, bangs to the side as usual and you could see her 3 pair piercing on her ears. Her nails were painted purple and black which matched her uniform. "C'mon Kuso-san let's go." She gave him a warm smile as she grabbed her bag. He returned her smile along with a wink. "OI, baka, get chur ass down here!" She shouted.

"Shut the hell up Im bleeding for chist sake's!" Takeshi shouted from the kitchen. She turned to him. "Kuso-san, I know you like going early so you can leave. Take the car." She told him. He nodded and walked out the front door.

Shiki sprinted down the hallway cursing at herself for stopping by the caferteria to get coffee. _That damn Sasuke got the last bit. ARGH! I can't believe I had to wait for more._ Early this morning Shiki had smashed a vase over Takeshi's head because he had walked into her bedroom while she was naked. She had so wait for him to heal the wound so she didn't have the time to brew coffee, so she decided to get some at school, but when she was going to get some the little punk ass raven kid got the last batch. She was still tired so she went to a big tree and fell asleep. So now here she was running, already five minutes late, at last she got to her class and opened the door. "Im here!" She panted as she walked to Kakashi's desk. "Gomen..." He looked up a bit surprised. "It's the first time your late Kurozuki-san." He looked over at Kuso and Takeshi. "Perhaps there are 'distractions' at night in your new home?" She could tell that under his mask he was smirking.

"That's...not it..." She gave a deathly stare at the black haired boy who just flinched at her expression.

"Well just don't let it happen again." He excused her and began teaching. She walked to her desk and smacked Takeshi on the way.

"Baka." She hissed in his ear when she sat behind him. She rumaged through her backpack but couldn't find her hello kitty pencil, her favorite. "So-ne..." She whispered. All she could find was her ipod. _Damn..._

"Here."

She heard a low cold voice next to her. When she looked up, she saw Sasuke handing her a pencil. At first she was going to refuse but she needed it, her hand reached out and her hand touched his, he flinched at he skin contact but still remained calm.

"Thanks.." She gave him a fake smile then faced forward. Takeshi's body tensed up as he heard the conversation. Kuso merely looked at the teacher. Sasuke resumed taking notes like the conversation never happened. Takeshi was relieved. _Don't let history repeat itself._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! I'm getting ready for school (which sucks) --; Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**awakening:**

_noun_

_an act or moment of becoming suddenly aware of something_

It was lunch time and Shiki walked with Naruto to the lunch room, Takeshi was playing basketball and Kuso was in the library, so they were busy to eat lunch with her. When they entered the cafe she inhaled the savory smells, the sound in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything this morning. "Uwah it smells so good!" She exclaimed. Naruto looked at her funny. "Ne, Shiki-chan aren't you over exaggerating at bit?" She shook her head. "Not when your so damn hungry because you were seen naked by an idiot pervert like Akito!" He merely blinked. "Hehe, lucky for him." He snickered. Shiki hit him on the head. "Baka!" She shouted. She got in line and grabbed a sushi platter twelve pieces and a cold bottom of oolong tea. She payed for her stuff and waited for Naruto, but he just looked at her. "Nyu?" She cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well it's just that you usually eat alone..." He rubbed the back of his head lightly. "Is...it a problem for me to to with my friends?" She blinked.

"AH NO! You can!" He quickly answered then formed a huge grin. "Just follow me." Her head nodded, feet moving so she could follow him. She never notcied that she so distant, even with her friends, it made her feel alone, sad. When se reached the table it was only Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata, apparently the others had clubs. Both girls looked up in shocked, I guess they didn't think I was social during lunch hours. "S-shiki-san how nice of you to eat with u-us." Hinata said with a sheepish smile, a blush covered her face as a she saw Naruto. "Y-you too, Naruto-kun."

Shiki returned her smile. "Likewise Hinata-chan." She sat down between Sakura and Hinata and opened her bottle of tea then took a sip. Sakura was staring at her. "Um..." Sakura shook her head. "Hey Shikumi when did you get your second and third hole?" Her face was amazed.

"I've always had the, just never put any earrings in them, I have my belly and tongue pierced." She stuck her tongue out showing her the silver stud. The whole table, excluding Sasuke, stared.

"Wow Shiki-chan you sure have change!" Naruto said as he was taking a bite of his pocky. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." She took her chop sticks and broke them in half down the middle, she then took a cucumber sushi and popped it in her mouth.

"Naruto's right Shiki-chan, you seem more active, it's pretty nice." Sakura commented. Shiki swallowed another piece of sushi and took a small sip of her beverage.

"Well I haven't noticed anything, as for me not hanging out with you guys at lunch, I always.." She paused. "Go to the music room." She looked at Sasuke. "You play the flute, right?" Sasuke had a surprised look on his face before he nodded. "I've heard your demo, your really good." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You play?"

Shiki shrugged. "I really play the violin and piano. But the flute is a bit easier though." She reached over and touched his bottom lip, where a lip ring was pierced at. "You can even play with this on so of course everyone envies you, even I." Sasuke froze at the physical contact. His eyes darted at her, glaring, but it didn't affect her. She merely smirked and continued to eat her sushi. Everyone else at the table were stunned. _S-she just touched Sasuke!!_ They all thought. All of a sudden piece of pie flew across the room and landed in Shiki's sushi. She didn't move but only turned, she saw a girl, not just any girl but Yamanaka Ino. She never liked her, she only hung out with her because Sakura does.

"Shikumi don't!" Sakura pleaded. She gave a deadly glare to Ino that made her take a step back. Shiki gracefully walked across the room, to Ino's direction, surprisingly she didn't run.

_Trying to put on a tough act? Tch. Pathetic. _

She could see that Ino winced just when she was close to her. Everyone stared at them but then gasped as Shiki just walked pass by her. Everyone groaned when she didn't do anything, but Ino dropped to her knees, shaking. The sight Ino had seen just before Shiki had left were horrid. She had scene her death, a mental picture. Hot tears were flowing down her cheek.

"No!" She screamed out as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't...please!" The whole lunch room looked at her like she was crazy, he friends quickly rushed to her side comforting her. Sasuke quickly got up and rushed out. Naruto called after him but he kept walking.

His extremely dark blue hair blew in the wind as he rushed to te music room, as he was approaching he could hear music, classical mixed with heavy metal. It seemed the backround music was only instrumental. He also heard singing.

_Baptised with a perfect name_

_The doubting one by heart _

_Alone without himself..._

_War and between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the ned, little he can do alone_

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give _

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading_

_Rain in your heart-tears of snow-white sorrow_

_Caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_In a land of the daybreak..._

The singing was then cut off. Sasuke noticed that he was sitting down outside of the room laying his head back on the wall. A figure's shadow covered him.

"You know I don't bite...much" She said grinning at him. She then laughed. "Im just joking around. So why are you here?"

Sasuke forgot for a moment because of the angelic voice he had just heard.

"I..." His eyes went widened. "What did you do to Ino back there?" He snapped at her. She scoffed.

"Nothing, _Uchiha_." She gave him a disdainful glare. "And anyways, I don't like that wench treating my friends like that!" He hesitated on responded a bit surprised. He knew for some reason they never got along but this was the first time they argued. He then saw her collapse onto her knees panting fast, gripped her chest. Sasuke quickly went to her side and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Are..you alright?" She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me Uchiha!" She hissed at him tears starting to form. He was surprised at his own action as he scooped up Shiki into his arms holding her close. Somehow it felt familiar to him. Da Ja Vu. He ran to the nurse, while Shikumi was whining to let her go. "Shut up, can't you see I'm trying to help you!" He growled at her. Instead of arguing she dug her head into her chest for warmth. He blushed ever so faintly. Luckily, she fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

The young Shiki sat down on a stone bench and sipped her tea slowly. She couldn't face her brother, not after what happened. She became to hate him. not because he was leaving the village but her. She knew it was a selfish reason but she just couldn't help it. A noise came to her ears as she was about to place her cup down, her eyes darted to where the noise came from to find a man, about the same age as her brother, wearing tux. He had his semi-short hair in a ponytail and his eyes were black along with his hair. She stood up quickly knocking over her cup.

"Who are you?" Her voice was commanding. The man just smirked and took a couple steps towards her. He was a handsome man, looked mature, her eyes widened at his chakra level, it matched her brother's.

"...well!?" She hissed at him and took a kunai knife out, gripping it by the handle, tip facing right as she held it out. The mysterious man chuckled.

"Now Shiki-san.." She shuddered at his voice. "The next heir shouldn't be acting like that...especially to an Uchiha." She could finally see his fangs. She was mesmerized by his sharingan, which is very powerful dojutsu, eye technique. He was suddenly behind her, gripping her hands making the kunai fall, brushing his lips across her neck until she finally felt the point of his fangs. _We became allies with the Uchiha so our clan wouldn't become extinct, if they wanted the Uchihas could suck us dry, not only that but they can become stronger. It could mean trouble if they do._ Her father told her the day she began training when she entered the shinobi life.

"...Please...stop..." She pleaded and felt a very cold breeze. When she opened her eyes she saw her father's guardians, Kusp and Takeshi. They were both demons who dedicated their lives to protect her and the clan, but they looked sad... Takeshi had ice blue eyes with black triangle markings under both his eyes with solid black hair. Yuuki had lavender-purple eyes with long honey-brown hair. Kuso too, had triangle on his face were on each cheek and they were red. Both were branded with the Kurozuki crest like Shiki had.Their eyes glared at the man. Shiki than saw another figure appeared he looked familiar because she had seen his face before, the time when her family was heading to the garden and he looked like the man named Itachi who was grippng her. "Aniki...let her go." He spoke. _Aniki? So that boy is his little brother, an Uchiha...vampire. _

Itachi slid his hand to her stomach rubbing it softly. "I'm afraid I can't Sasuke, her blood is just too precious." He grinned. "If you be nice I'll let you have a taste." Takeshi and Kuso charged at him. "Ah ah." Itachi spoke softly, she could feel his warm breathe, still mesmerized by him. "As you can see I'm holding on to her tightly, if you do anything I will certainly kill her without hesitation. Of course if you don't care than attack me if you wish." Shiki blinked her mind was pounding. _I need to attack..._Her eyes flashed with anger. She pushed him back breaking from his grip and released her wings. Black feathers scattered through out the garden even far away, others would soon take noticed and run over here. She smirked. "I would love to slay an Uchiha right now, it would really make my day better." She flashed her demon like fangs at him, and released a ninjutsu.

_Kageton: Shiro Ka No Jutsu!_ She pumped out white fire towards Itachi and flew up into the air. "Takeshi! Kusoi! Leave!" But they only stood there.

"MOVE!" She roared. They cursed and left in a puff of smoke. She was there leader so they had to listen without refusing. She ignored Sasuke's presence and looked down, the fire disintegrated, everything the flame touched became pure ice that can burn anyone who touched it. She flew to the ground onto a tree branch then gasped, Itachi stood there staring at her as if she was her pray. "Not good enough." She faintly heard him say. Her body stiffened when he was in front of her, on the branch. She crawled back to where the trunk was. If she flew away then he could hit her with a fire jutsu and couldn't dodge. She was paralyzed by his eye technique. _Stupid Sharingan._ He leaned towards her and brushed his lips across her cheek.

"You have a fairly nice scent." He closed his eyes. "It's a shock that my clan could wait until this long to betray your clan." Her eyes widened.

"..what?"

His eyes met hers. "You didn't know? That's why my clan attended this celebration." He leaned closer. "Why don't I show." His sharingan turned a different shape. Her mind went blank then spurred an image. The future? Now? No...it was the past. When she went to check on the the raven boy. During the fight she had. When she was drinking her tea on the bench. Everyone...was...dead. Her mother. Suko. All the people she knew. Her clan. Even her father! No, she saw him standing there covered in blood, his wings were visible, weapon in his hand. The person she saw was. Her eyes widened. Uchiha Madara. The leader of his clan. She actually looked up to him. He was strong and kind. Even though he was a vampire. But...he looked different. Her mind then came back to the present.

"...no...NO!" She gripped his hand digging her claws into his skin then slashed it. He groaned from the pain. Blood poured from his hand. She flew to where the party was at and saw her father there. "

Father Agh-!" Shuriken struck her back. She tumbled forward only to be caught by Kuso. He seemed emotionless.

"Shiki-sama..." He said softly and took the weapons off her back. Shiki pushed him back and ran to her father who attacked Madara. It seemed some Uchiha's were alive and ran towards her. She lifted her hand and slashed there chest. Deep enough to cut their hearts. Blood splattered on her. She really looked like a demonic angel now. Her face fell when she saw her brother lying on his back, she could see his chest slowly rising up and then down, almost dead. Her legs sprinted towards him and slid on her knees. "Onii-san!!" She lifted his head onto her lap and hugged him lightly.

"Please, don't die!" His eyes barley opened. He saw that blood covered her and knew it wasn't hers. "..un...way..iki." He spoke. She lowered her head and kissed his cheek. "Please...!" She cried out. She heard footsteps and turned around to attack. It was Sasuke. Right beside her. "Come with me..." He told her. "W-what!?" She glared at him. "Why?" He grabbed her wrist. "Before Itachi comes back, let's go." She refused but he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Eh, I hope you enjoyed it.

Well review pwease (:


End file.
